The Babysitter
by buffy4angel73
Summary: AU Angel is single dad. He needs a nanny and his sister suggests our girl Buffy. With all the demons in their seperate pasts can these two both put it behind them to move on and become a family?


Saturday Morning

"Angel we have something to tell you mate." Said Doyle sitting in the lounge room of Angel's suburban home.

Angel sat in a chair opposite Cordy and her husband Allan Doyle, who actually just went by his last name of Doyle.

"So guys what's the surprise?" Asked Angel.

"We're going to have a baby!" Squealed Cordy excitedly.

"Hey guys that is great!" Angel stood and hugged both Cordy and Doyle.

Just then two children ran into the lounge room.

"Aunt Cordy, Aunt Cordy!" The two children leapt onto Cordelia's lap giving her hugs.

"Hey munchkins. How are you both today?" She said hugging them back.

"Hey you two leave Aunt Cordy alone." The twins both turned towards their father. Noticing the look they both climbed off Cordelia. They walked over and stood in front of their father. "Aunt Cordy is going to have a baby so you can not jump all over her anymore." The twins turned back toward their favorite Aunt.

"Sorry Aunt Cordy." Said Molly.

"Sorry Aunt Cordy." Said Brodie.

"That's OK kids. How about Uncle Doyle takes you both in to the kitchen to get you a drink while I talk to your daddy?"

"Ok." They said in unison.

Once they had gone into the kitchen Cordy turned back to Angel. "Angel, I hate to do this to you but this means I wont be able to look after the kids for you anymore."

"Oh Cordy. That's Ok. You have gone way beyond the call of an Aunt so far anyway. I will have to look for a nanny. You just need to look after yourself."

"Oh Angel. I'm sorry. I was worried you would be upset. I don't like to leave you in the lurch like this. If you really want to hire someone to look after the munchkins then I may know someone who would be interested."

"Yeah I think that would be best. I will probably need live in help what with my hours."

"Ok. A friend of mine from school would be perfect. She doesn't have any formal training but she has been looking after her teenage sister for the last five years on her own. She would be perfect."

"Well if you think she wouldn't mind living here and helping out with the little terrors," said Angel with and affectionate smile, "get her to give me a call sometime."

"Great you two will get along so well!" exclaimed Cordy excitedly.

Angel scowled, "Oh no you don't. If this is one of your schemes to set me up then you can forget about it. I've no interest in a relationship and you know that." Stated Angel.

Cordelia rolled her eyes at him. "That is not what I meant. Buffy has been so busy the last five years that she never had time for herself little lone a relationship. Now Dawn, her sister, has gone off to UCLA and Buffy has enrolled part time here at Sunnydale College. This is something she has put off for a long time. She'll be so busy with college and work that she will probably still not want anything yet. Which is a shame as she is a really nice girl. I just meant that she will be good with the kids and you will like her."

Angel looked apologetic. "Sorry. I didn't mean to jump on you. I just get sick of people deciding I need to move on. It's not that easy,"

"I know and I'm not pushing. I'll get Buffy to call you and you can see what you think."

"Fine. Now how about we go out to lunch and celebrate?" Asked Angel.

"I thought you and Doyle were going into the office this afternoon?"

"I don't think it is anything we can't put off. Anyway Gunn and Wesley will have everything under control. I'll call and let them know we are not coming in." Angel stood up going to pick up the phone and call his office.

"Don't tell them why. We want to tell them ourselves. Ok?"

"Sure." Said Angel making the call.

Monday

"Good Morning Angel Investigations. How may I help you?" politely asked the receptionist Winifred, better known as Fred, as she answered the phone.

"Um. Hi my name is Buffy Summers. I am ringing to speak to Angel O'Connor."

"I'm sorry Ms Summers but Mr O'Connor is with a client. Maybe one of our other investigators can help you?" Asked Fred.

"Oh. I'm sorry. This isn't about me needing his help. It's about a job looking after his children."

"Well then I will see if he can take your call."

_Minutes later._

"Hello Angel speaking."

"Hello Mr O'Connor. My name is Buffy Summers. Cordelia Doyle is a friend of mine. She said you might be looking for a live in baby sitter?"

"Yes Miss Summers. I am actually. Cordy said that you might be interested as you are starting College part-time next month."

"Yes I am."

"Well how about you come over to the house tonight and meet me and the kids. After they have gone to bed we can have a chat."

"Fine. What time and where?"

"1242 Orchid Drive. 8pm. Do you know that area?"

"Yes Mr O'Connor. I will see you then."

_That night._

"Ok you two. Miss Summers will be here to meet you both soon so I want you both to be on your best behavior."

"Yes Daddy." They said in unison.

"How about one of you go and get a book and we will read a story while we wait."

"My turn to pick." Said Molly running into the playroom to choose a book.

Angel read to his children every night that he was home. He loved having his children curled up on his lap while he read to them.

As he was just about to open the book Molly had picked out the doorbell rang. Angel got up off the couch and went to answer the door.

"Hi Mr O'Connor. My name is Buffy Summers. I hope I'm not late."

"No Ms Summers you are right on time. Please come in and do call me Angel."

"Sure. Only if you call me Buffy."

"Fine. Come in and meet the kids. We were just about to read a story before bedtime."

"Great." Angel ushered her into the lounge where his children sat side by side on the couch looking though the book Molly chose.

Buffy walked into the house. It had such a nice homey feel to it. She noticed two children sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Brodie & Molly. This is Ms Summers."

"Buffy please?"

"OK Buffy."

"Hello Buffy." Said Molly.

"Hello Buffy." Said Brodie.

Buffy noticed how both children had their father's hair colour and eyes. They looked so cute. Brodie had spider-man pajamas and Molly had Barbie ones. You could tell they were twins even though boy and girl.

"Hi guys. It's nice to meet you. What book have you got there?"

"It's about dinosaurs. It's my favorite. It was my turn to pick."

"Oh I just love dinosaurs. Can I listen too?"

"Yeah." They both exclaimed in unison.

After the story Angel took Molly and Brodie up stairs and put them to bed. When he came back down Buffy had made them each a cup of tea at Angel's suggestion.

"So Buffy, do you think you could handle the two terrors? They were on their best behavior tonight but I know that they liked you."

"Oh they're gorgeous. I'd love the job if you want me." Said Buffy wishfully. This job would be ideal. She could fit in her classes around the kids and she would also get somewhere to live.

"Well it's yours then. I'll show you around the house a little later but for now I should tell you about us. I'm not sure what Cordelia told you about my situation."

"She just said you had two lively little kids who were adorable, that your wife passed away a couple of years ago and that you own a private investigators business. Doyle and two other men work for you and Oh yeah that you were a nice guy." Buffy explained.

"Well all that is true. Especially the part about me being a nice guy." he said with a grin, "I'm thirty. Molly and Brodie are five. They will be starting school this year. Their mother Kate died three years ago. The kids don't remember her very much but I try to help. There are a couple of home video's, like our wedding and graduations, that they like to watch." Angel sat back in his chair and took a deep breath. He wasn't a big talker at the best of times and this wasn't an easy topic to talk about. Time to move on. "As well as being a dad, I am also a private investigator. I own Angel Investigations, the name was not my idea by the way but it just stuck. I have three investigators who work with me Allan Doyle, Charles Gunn and Wesley Wyndum-Price. Fred is our receptionist/administration staff. I usually carry my cell phone but if you, for whatever reason, can't get me on it then she will know where I am." He stopped and took a sip of his tea. "Well that's about it for us. Tell me something about you."

"Um. Ok. My real name is Elizabeth. I am twenty-four years old. I have and eighteen year old sister called Dawn who has just gone off to UCLA. I have been looking after her since our mother died five years ago. She had cancer. Our dad left when Dawn was three and we haven't seen him since, so it's just the two of us. I have just enrolled at UC Sunnydale part time and I'm studying to be a social worker. I would like to help kids and families. I have two best friends Willow and Xander. Well that's about it for me."

"I'm sorry to hear about your mother. That must have been hard on you."

"It wasn't nice but we coped. Losing your wife when you have two little children together must have been harder."

"Yes, well it wasn't easy." He looked down again. He needed to change the subject and quickly. "So when do you think you could move in?"

"How about on the weekend? If that suits you?"

"Sure."

Later that night

After Buffy had left Angel picked up their cups and carried them to the kitchen. He packed the dishwasher and thought about Buffy. He had been shocked when he opened the door. Although he loved Cordy he had expected on of her stuck up friends that he knew she had in high school. Buffy had been a very nice surprise. Angel stopped. This was the first time he had felt anything towards a women in a long time. It was nice to know he could feel something but scary as well. He had decided a long time ago that no woman would have that much power over him again. He had to think of Buffy in a totally professional manner only. She was going to be the nanny of his children and that was it. Angel went to bed telling himself not to dream about that beautiful blonde hair draped across his chest. He failed.

Tuesday

The next day Willow knocked on the door of the spare room where Buffy was staying. She carried two mugs of hot chocolate in and gave one to Buffy and climbed onto the bed to talk to her.

"So how did it go last night?"

"Great. I got the job. Start this weekend." Buffy told her best friend excitedly. "This makes everything just wonderful. I was so worried I would have to give up College but this will work out nicely."

"Oh, Buffy. That's great." She knew how worried her friend had been about finding a new job to fit in around College. Although she had had three jobs at the same time for the last five years she decided to have a change. The job at the Double Meat Palace had just been depressing and Willow and Xander could not believe that she had stayed there for so long. Then again it wasn't like she had much of a choice. The other two jobs were weekends at a coffee house and Thursday nights at their friend Anya's dress boutique at the mall. That one was more to help out Anya but the extra money had always helped. It usually got spent at Anya's on clothes for either her or Dawn but that was ok. "How were the kids? What about the dad? Any potential?"

"Willow!"

"Well Cordy said he was gorgeous and single obviously."

"Willow he may be gorgeous but I have no interest in starting a relationship, you know that. I have just got to the stage in my life where I can go back to College. I think I'll need all my energy to get back into the study mode and pass. I wasn't that great of a student last time remember? Besides I think he is still in love with his wife. You should have seen the pained look in his eyes when he was telling me a little about her. He must miss her terribly. Also it is not like I have the best track record when it comes to guys."

"Buffy, Riley was a zillion years ago. Forget about him. He doesn't deserve the time of day." She had always hoped Buffy would get past what Riley had done to her and find herself a nice guy. If any one deserved to find happiness it was Buffy, with everything she had been through.

"Yeah I know but it is hard to get past. Some times I feel he is watching me. That's impossible I know." Buffy gets out of bed and shakes herself. "Look it is a beautiful day, I have a job, somewhere to live and I'm going back to school. At the moment that is enough."

"Ok, Ok, I get that. Well I better go and get ready. What are you up to today?"

"I thought I would just enjoy a day off actually. Most of my things are still packed so not much to do in that area."

"Well then how about you and I have lunch together. To celebrate this new phase in your life."

"Sounds great Willow. Thanks." Buffy said giving her friend a hug.

Two weeks later

Buffy had settled into the O'Connor household. The kids took to her straight away. Her and Angel were getting on well also. Though when he was home she tried not to encroach on his time with his children. She would go up to her room and do some study. Not that she had started yet but she was keen to do well so she had already picked up her textbooks.

Molly and Brodie were adorable and a pleasure to take care of. The more time Buffy spent with them the more she came to love them. Oh they were not little angels all the time. They had their fights and they got into mischief but never anything to bad. They listened to Buffy when she told them what to do and she had yet to chastise them too much.

She was surprised at how well it had all gone so far. She thought moving into someone else's house would be uncomfortable but Angel had been really nice and helped make her feel at home. Although she had no interest in romance it was hard not to notice Angel as a man rather than just as a boss. He was gorgeous as Cordy had said but he was also really sweet. Watching a man with his children was a great in sight into his gentleness.

Molly and Brodie bowling into her room pulled Buffy out of her review. "Buffy. Buffy. Dad said we could go to McDonalds for dinner. Do you wanna to come too?"

"Hi guys. I doubt your dad wants me tagging along. You kids go and spend some time with him. Have fun ok?"

"We'd love for you to come with us?" Buffy looked up quickly and noticed Angel standing in her doorway. "They want you to come along as well."

"Oh Angel, that's nice but really I don't want to intrude."

"Please Buffy. I need someone to talk to while they climb all over the play gym. You know it is the main reason they like going there." Angel had a mischievous grin on his face.

"Ok then. Let's go."

"Yeah!" called Molly. Molly was a lot more vocal than Brodie. She would chat away non-stop to Buffy some days and Brodie might barely say two words. She guessed Brodie took after his dad and Molly after her mom.

_At McDonalds_

The kids were continuously climbing up the slippery slid and then coming down. Angel and Buffy sat watching them enjoying a cup of coffee. They had all had burgers and chips and Buffy was very full.

"So Buffy. My two little terrors behaving themselves for you?" Asked Angel giving her that smile.

"Yeah they have been terrific. I can't believe the energy they have though. I think they are getting excited about starting school next week. Oh speaking of school, do you want me to take them shopping during the week for their school list?"

"I was thinking I might take a day off this week and take them but if you don't mind I could do with the help. Taking them shopping is an experience in itself with out the actually having to shop. They think it's all play time."

"Sure. Between the two of us we should be able to handle it. What do you reckon?" Buffy agreed laughing.

They continued the conversation about how the children had been with Buffy. Angel couldn't get over how easy it was to talk to her. He still found her very attractive physically but the more he got to know her the more he was attracted to her personality as well. She wasn't like anyone he had ever met before. She was this wonderful mixture of sweet, determined and sexy. He was still trying hard not to think of her this way. She was his children's nanny for goodness sakes. Besides the fact she probably would not be too impressed to find out her boss was having these lusty thoughts about her.

He was trying not to give her the impression that he was having these feelings. He had had no intention of asking her along for the school shop but the thought of spending time with her had overwhelmed him and before he knew it he had asked her along. Oh well.

Buffy was having similar thoughts about Angel. She was truthful when she told Willow she didn't want to have a relationship. She hadn't even found a guy that made her think about it in so long but Angel was just so sweet and sexy. God if he knew the dreams she had of them he would sack her on the spot. One was not supposed to ogle their boss and she couldn't afford to lose this job. She would have to just keep all this to herself. Hopefully he would never be able to tell.

They had sat and talked for just over an hour. The only break had been for a toilet break for the kids. They realised it was time to get the little ones home and then to bed.

Four months later

The kids and Buffy had been in school for nearly four months. The twins were thoroughly enjoying it. Every day they would come home telling Buffy and Angel about all the new things they learnt. They had started on the alphabet so Buffy would help them at night when they wanted to write. They were only up to 'L'.

Angel had not been home before Buffy went to bed the last two nights. He had a big case he was working on. Normally he got home around 5pm and then if he had to he went back after the kids went to bed. He tried to be home as often as he could.

The kids had gone to bed hours ago and Buffy had stayed up doing an assignment. She decided she needed a break so she went downstairs to make herself a cup of hot chocolate. Probably wouldn't help her to stay awake but she loved hot chocolate. It was something her and her mom would have late at night when they would stay up watching movies.

She heard the key in the back door that lead into the laundry then into the kitchen. She stopped, knowing it was Angel but at the same time praying it was him. She wasn't normally a scaredie cat but sometimes she remembered a time when …. Not going there. It's just Angel, it's just Angel she kept telling her self.

Angel walked into the kitchen. He was tired and upset. He looked up and saw Buffy standing there in silvery satin pajama's making a cup of hot something. Chocolate by the smell.

"Oh Hi Buffy. I didn't expect you to still be up." He looked into her eyes and saw pure terror there. "Buffy." Getting no response he moved closer to her grabbing her hands. "Buffy. Are you ok? What's wrong?"

Buffy looked up slowly. First think she focused on were a pair of extremely warm chocolate brown eyes. Those eyes looked down at her with so much concern and worry. She was just starting to realise that her once cold hands were beginning to warm up as they were clasped inside a pair of strong male hands.

"Oh my god. I'm…I'm oh god." Buffy said in almost a whisper.

"Buffy? Are you OK? Talk to me Buffy? Please? What's wrong? You look terrified. Did I do something wrong?"

Buffy's eyes filled with tears. Memories she had tried so hard to push to the back of her mind had come rushing in.

"An…Angel? Is it really you?"

"Yes Buffy. Please tell me what's wrong." He pleaded with her softly. What could possibly have happened to cause her to be so terrified?

Once the tears started she couldn't stop them. Angel thought his heart would break at the sight in front of him. He pulled Buffy into his arms. Enveloping her in a warm and comforting hug.

"Shh Baby. It's Ok." Angel told her soothingly.

Buffy's hands had moved up and gripped the front of Angel's shirt. She was pressed up against his chest sobbing her heart out. Angel just stood there holding here close and whispering what he hoped sounded soothing and calming. After a little while Buffy's sobs slowed to the odd sniffle.

Oh god she thought to herself. Angel is going to think I am a basket case but she didn't want to pull herself out of this wonderful embrace to tell him. She couldn't deny it to herself anymore. She was falling in love with this amazing man and his family.

Angel heard her breathing return too normal. He lightly brushed the top of her head with his lips. He still had no clue as to what was upsetting her but definitely liked the feel of her in his arms. He couldn't pretend to himself any longer. No matter how much he didn't want these feeling they were here. He was falling in love with her.

Angel decided to move them. The kitchen was not the place to be when you realise that you are falling this hard for a woman who only thinks of you as her boss.

Angel bent over and put his hands under her knees and picked her up. Buffy didn't protest at being picked up. He walked into the lounge and sat on the big sofa and cradled Buffy in his lap.

Once settled, he looked down at her. Using the hand that was not rubbing up and down her back, he took her chin in between his fingers and tilted her face towards him.

He wasn't going to let anything happen to this beautiful, sensitive woman now. "Buffy? Are you ok? Do you want to tell me what happened?" he asked her quietly.

"Angel, I…I'm sorry." She told him unsteadily. Her breathing was still affected by her emotional experience. She needed to explain to him. Not that she really wanted to go through all this but the man had entrusted her with his children. She needed to explain it all to him so that he may understand her bizarre reaction to him. She just hoped he wouldn't kick her out, believing that she wasn't capable of looking after Brodie and Molly.

"I need to explain something to you Angel. I probably should have told you before you hired me but I really believed I had put it all behind me. Please believe me?" She pleaded with him to understand with both her words and her eyes. She went to move off his lap. As nice as it was he probably wouldn't appreciate her still sitting there now she had calmed slightly. Angel though had other ideas and continued to rub up and down her back but not allowing her to move. She didn't fight him on this.

"Ok Buffy. Just tell me what happened."

"It all happened back in my junior year at high school. My cousin Faith came for a visit. Faith is a lot more outgoing than me. I was a bit of a nerd in school. I didn't have a lot of friends, but those I did have – Willow and Xander were the best anyone could have asked for. Anyway Faith persuaded me to go to this club with her one night. My mom and Dawn were out of town. She also conned me into wearing some of her clothes that were a lot more grown up and umm...revealing than what I was used to. I should have known better but it was kind of fun not being sensible Buffy. So we went to this club and started to dance. A few guys asked us to dance and we did and that's how I met him." Buffy stopped and took a deep shuddering breath. She had been looking at her hands the whole time. Not being able to look at him.

Angel didn't interrupt. Just continued to soothe her with his hands.

"His name was Riley. He was a senior at another school. We had a few dances but he was getting too…too…gropy for me. So I told him to back off and went to get a soda. Faith obviously thought I was being stuck up or fridged or something anyway she encouraged him to come after me. He did and we sat and talked for a little bit but I wasn't interested in him. Not long after I decided to go home. He tried to get me to stay but I didn't feel like it. Faith was having a good time but I wasn't into it. She told me I was boring and could go but she wasn't. So I left." She had now begun wringing her hands together.

"Over the next couple of weeks he was everywhere, outside school at the end of the day, at the mall on weekends. At first it was sweet. He said he wanted to get to know me. Then he started to constantly ring and follow me. In the end I asked him to leave me alone but he didn't. Then one night Mom was at the school for parent teacher night at Dawn's school and he snuck into the house and …and… and he attacked me. Luckily mom came home in time before he, …before anything had really happened. He was arrested and went to juvenile detention."

Angel couldn't believe a boy could terrorize a young girl like that. In his line of business it really shouldn't surprise him but it did. His heart ached for her. That she had had to go through that tore at him. He wrapped her in his arms again.

"It's Ok Buffy. He can't hurt you anymore. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Oh Angel. I'm sorry I freaked when you came in. I rarely think about it but I wasn't expecting you for a while and it just scared me."

She looked up at him. "Your not going to fire me, are you? I promise not to let this affect me again. I would protect Molly and Brodie you know that right? Right?" Her green eyes pleaded with him to believe she was capable of taking care of his children.

"Buffy of course I know you are quite capable of looking after the midgets." He wanted to tell her he loved her and that he would always protect her but he couldn't. She wouldn't appreciate his candor. After what she had just told him he doubted that she was ready for a revelation like that. "I trust you to take care of them. This does not change anything in that respect." He needed to find out what happened to this boy. Make sure he would never hurt his Buffy again.

"Buffy what was Riley's last name?"

"Finn. Why?"

"Just curious. Now how about I remake you that cup of hot chocolate and then you can go to bed?"

He looked down at her. She looked up at him. With those big emerald green eyes staring up at him, God how he wanted to kiss her. His head was slowly moving towards hers. Hers was slowly moving towards him. They couldn't break eye contact. He kept telling himself he shouldn't be doing this. It would be taking advantage.

Just when they were bare millimeters apart. All Buffy could think about was kissing Angel. Everything would be ok if he would just kiss her.

"Daddy?" Molly stood on the bottom step rubbing her eyes.

Angel and Buffy quickly pulled away from each other.

"Molly. What's wrong baby girl? Come over here." Angel moved Buffy off his lap onto the seat beside him and motioned Molly to come over to him. She walked over to then and crawled up onto Angel's lap, Angel tucked her under his arm slowly rocking them back and forth.

"Did you have a bad dream sweetie?" Buffy asked her.

Molly just nodded.

"That's ok little one. Just sit here and give me cuddles and we will chase the monsters away." Crooned Angel to his daughter. Buffy was feeling more love for this man than before. To see him calm his small child from a nightmare was a special moment.

Molly looked up to her dad then to Buffy. "Did Buffy have a bad dream too?"

"Why would you ask that?" inquired Angel.

"Well you were giving her cuddles."

"Oh that. Umm. Well. Yes she did have a bad dream. I accidentally sacred her so I was trying to make her feel better."

"Oh ok"

"How about we take you back to bed?"

"Mm" Molly had snuggled back into Angel's shoulder and was half asleep already.

"Buffy stay here while I put her back to bed and then I will make you that hot chocolate."

"No Angel. It is fine. I think I will go to bed also."

"Are you sure you are all right?" he asked touching her arm.

"I'll be fine. See you tomorrow." She said and quickly walked up the stairs.

"Um OK." And Angel followed her up the stairs to put his daughter to bed.

A while later

Angel had put Molly back to bed. By the time he had come out of his room Buffy had gone to bed. He stood outside her door for a few minutes deciding whether to knock or not. He wanted to talk to her. Explain that he wasn't trying to take advantage of her but .. well he wasn't sure what else.

As he stripped and stood in the shower letting the hot water spray wash away the days grime he thought about her.' God she was beautiful. He pictured her naked in the shower with soap suds on her breast as he helped wash her.

He was instantly hard. It had been a very long time since he had been with a woman. Hell it had been a long time since he had felt anything remotely like this. It wasn't just lust though. Problem was could he let a woman that close again. He had Molly and Brodie to think of. They loved her enough now but if he pursue this then….

No he couldn't. It didn't matter what he felt for her he had to let her be. Let her find a nice young guy with no baggage like he had. How could he ever explain the Kate situation to her.

If he couldn't make his marriage work then what right did he to try and start anything with Buffy. She didn't deserve to be dragged in to this mess. He couldn't tell her what really happened. Although Cordy and Doyle knew saying aloud was too hard, it made it real. This way he could remember the good times only.

Cordy had told Fred, Gunn and Wes the basics. Although Angel had been furious with her when he found out he understood that with the work they did secrets were bad.

No that was it. No more thinking of Buffy like that. Well maybe just a little more. One more fantasy and that was it.

He moved his hand down to encircle his large extremely hard erection. He pictured Buffy touching him, her hands, her mouth. "Oh God!"

In her room

Buffy lay in bed. She heard Angel put Molly to sleep next door and then walk, to stand outside her door. Although he was there for mere minutes it felt like an eternity. She so wanted him to knock, come in and make mad passionate love to her but she knew that wouldn't happen.

He was still in love with his wife, Kate. You could so tell. Every time someone mentioned her name, especially the kids he would get this pained look on his face. She knew how he felt because that is how she would feel if anything happened to him. She loved him so much she would just curl up and die if he were to be hurt.

Angel didn't have that luxury. He had the children to think about. How he coped she didn't know.

If only he wasn't still in love with Kate. If only he could love her instead. If only he … no bad Buffy. You can have him in your fantasies but that's all.

She began thinking about what he would look like naked. She had never seen a man naked before. She had seen Angel in a singlet and shorts but never shirtless. Maybe when it warmed up again she might get the chance.

As her mind drifted over what he might look like naked her hand moved down over her stomach and under her waistband of her pajama bottoms. It moved over her golden curls to the slick inner folds. She rubbed her finger over her clit pretending it was Angel doing it, touching her. Imagining his fingers his tongue, his ….

"Oh God!" Was that Angel she thought. It sounded muffled but it was him. She jumped up out of bed, though the door and stood in front of his room.

Once there she wasn't sure what to do. What if he was hurt? He could be lying there till morning. She knocked lightly on the door, "Angel?"

When there was no answer she slowly pushed the door open. "Angel?" Still nothing. She heard the shower running so moved towards his bathroom.

She tapped lightly on the door. "Angel? Are you alright?" No answer.

Angel couldn't believe how quickly he had cum. Shooting his load over the shower wall. Just the thought of her small hands and hot mouth, God he was hard again. He rinsed off quickly and turned the shower off. He pulled the curtain aside.

She still was getting no answer so she decided to open the door. God want if was badly hurt.

Just as she opened the door and stepped into the bathroom, Angel pulled back the curtain and stepped out of the shower.

There he stood. In all his glory with a massive erection in front of Buffy.

They both stared at each other. Buffy's nipples were instantly hard and she could feel the pool of moisture between her legs. She couldn't tear her eyes off him. Oh goodness he was even better than she had imagined.

Her eyes traveled down to his chest and then onto his erection. Angel was too stunned to think to cover up.

The bathroom was quite small so they were only about three feet apart from each other. Buffy stepped forward as did Angel. Her hand went out towards him. He was so big. How did her ever fit that inside anyone.

"Buffy?"

Buffy looked up at him when her hand was meter inches away form where he wanted her to be.

Why was she here? Could she possibly have feeling for him?

"Angel? I….I…."

"It's ok Buffy." She started to move her hand back towards herself. He quickly took her hand in his. "It's ok Buffy. What did you want to do?"

"Oh Angel. I..I..I've never..it's so big.."

He took her hand and moved it back towards him. Not putting her hand on his erection but close. Trying to encourage her. All his well laid plans of trying to forget her gone.

"Can I…..Can I?" She wasn't looking at him but at where their hands were.

"Um…Yes" he half groaned.

Buffy wasn't sure if this was her dream of real. Maybe she fell asleep but she couldn't stop either way.

Her hand reached out, tentatively at first. She touched the underside of his bulging manhood. It felt smooth and silky to the touch. She ran the back of her fingers up the top of his cock. She then brushed them over his tip. It was wet and sticky. She slowly slid her fingers around the shaft. She wasn't able to hold it all but she was going to try.

She then looked up to Angel's face. His head was tilted back slightly and his eyes were half closed. She then slid her hand down then back up very slowly but with slight pressure.

"Oh God Buffy." Angel moaned.

She stopped and looked into his eyes. "Sorry. Did I…um..did I hurt you?"

Angel looked down at her. Her tongue darted out to moisten her lips. She looked worried that she had done something wrong.

"Oh no baby. That is perfect. You feel so good." He wanted to assure her that it was good.

He reached out and rubbed a hand over her nipple. It was rock hard begging to be teased some more. As he touched her Buffy moaned and arched into his touch.

Angel then slid his hands to her waist and bent to kiss her. The first touch of his lips on hers sent sparks through her. She had kissed boys before but it never felt like this.

She ached in the core of her womanhood. She wanted this man like she had never wanted any other. She needed to be skin to skin with him. Feel his chest against her bare breasts.

The kiss seemed to last an eternity. Mouths fused, tongues discovering each other. When he broke the kiss to allow them to breathe she felt a loss but then he started to trail a line of kisses to her throat.

She arched into his body, letting go of his erection she moved her hands up and around his neck. Leaning her head back to allowing him better access to her throat.

He shifted, sliding his hands under her knees to pick her up and carry her to the bed. He placed her in the middle of the king size bed. Bending to kiss her again. His hands moved to the hem of her pajama top and started to lift it up. He slide his hands up her rib cage to cup a bare breast. Here his thumb brushed over the painfully hard erect nipples.

Buffy moaned again. Angel quickly removed her top and bent his head to latch onto a nipple. Buffy arched up. The pressure of his mouth and tongue were exquisite. She never wanted this feeling to stop.

He moved to the other nipple. Lavishing it with the same attention. Buffy's hands were in his wet hair holding him to her.

"Angel that feels so good. Don't stop."

Angel lifted his head and looked into her eyes. "Buffy if you want me to stop then you'd better tell me or I am going to make love to you."

She focused on him. "Make love to me Angel."

That was all he needed. His mouth went back to her nipple and his hands went to the waistband of her pants pulling them down.

Before long she was naked beneath him. He let go of her nipples and moved up to kiss her again. His hand went to her flat stomach and slowly moved towards her golden curls. Once there he began to part her folds with his fingers, searching for her core.

Buffy stiffened slightly. Enough for Angel to notice and he stopped. "Angel I have never.. I have never done this."

"It's ok baby. Well go slow. If you want to stop just tell me ok?" She nodded to him. "Now just lay back and relax." His fingers then found her clit. They began to slowly rub back and forth over it. He then moved to lightly pinch it.

"Oh my!"

"That's it baby. Let go. Cum for me."

At that point Buffy's body shuddered into her first real orgasm. As she did so Angel slipped a finger inside her. She gasped at the feel of him. He moved his finger in and out of her while still playing with her clit. Not long after the first orgasm she was hit with another one.

"Buffy watching you cum is so beautiful. You are so beautiful."

He began kissing down her body to her center. Once there he parted he thighs that had been clenching due to the orgasm. "It's ok baby. You'll like this I promise. Open up for me." Buffy parted her legs and Angel's tongue began lapping up her juices. It felt so good. She moved her hands over her head and onto the headboard. Using this to brace herself she pushed down onto Angel's tongue. She started moving trying to get his tongue to be inside her.

"Angel need you…inside.."

"Shh baby slow down. You're not ready yet. You need to be ready or it will hurt. Now just relax."

Angel slipped a finger inside her. He slowly began to pump it in and out or her wet core. He added another finger. He kissed her inner thigh while watching his fingers disappear inside her tight vagina. He then added another finger. She was so tight. If he didn't get her ready then he would hurt her and he never wanted to do that.

Once the three finger were inside her he bent his head and sucked in her hardened and over sensitized clitoris into his mouth. One flick of his tongue and she came again and again. Orgasm after orgasm rushed through her tiny frame. She moaned out aloud at the feelings that overwhelmed her.

Angel could feel her inner walls clenching his fingers. He moved up her body and kissed her. Trying to show her all the love he had for her.

Buffy could taste herself on his lips and tongue. It was something that she had always thought of as gross but it was amazing.

Angel held himself up on his elbows so as not to crush her. He moved her legs up and around his waist. "Buffy I am going to make love to you now. It might hurt a little but it will be over soon. The pain will not be too bad I promise."

Angel positioned himself just at her wet opening and slowly began to push into her. Buffy's legs were locked around his waist.

"No Angel. It hurts. It's too big. I don't think I can do this."

He looked down into her bright green eyes. "It'll be ok in a minute. You just have to relax."

He began kissing her again. His cock had reached her barrier. He moved to kissing a trail to her ear. Once there he circled the outer wall with his tongue and then slipped it inside the shell of her ear.

Buffy had forgotten everything at the feel of him kissing her ear. Her body had adjusted to Angel's size but he had yet to break her hymen.

Just a she was focused on him kissing her ear, Angel thrust forward with his hips breaking though her virginity.

"Oh" Buffy called out. Angel had not moved again.

"Are you alright?" Angel looked down at her with concern. It can't have been a nice thing even if there was no other way.

"Yeah." She looked up at him shyly. "Now it feels kinda nice."

"Just kinda nice?" Angel smiled down at her.

"Ok better than nice. Amazing actually."

"And trust me it's going to get better." He said this as he slowly slid out of her wet tight channel and then back in. Beginning a rhythm they both knew in their hearts.

Buffy met everyone of Angel's thrusts. They were both heading for the edge of the cliff. Just when Buffy thought it couldn't get any better Angel moved his hand between their bodies and began to massage her extremely over sensitized clitoris. This sent them both into orgasms. At first they both lay there calming. Angel pulled out of Buffy and rolled off her. He pulled her up and onto his chest. Holding her tight to him.

"You ok?"

"Better than that. That was wonderful. Thank you Angel." She leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his lips then snuggled back into his shoulder.

They fell asleep in each others arms. Both contented. They woke twice in the night to make love all over again.

The next morning

Angel woke and rolled over to pull Buffy back towards him but found she was not there.

He opened his eyes and looked around the room. There was no sign of her. He got up and walked into his bathroom, still no Buffy. He pulled on his boxer shorts and went to find her.

As he walked out his bedroom door he could hear his children in the kitchen giggling. He walked downstairs towards the laughter.

Standing in the kitchen doorway he saw his children still in their pajama's sitting at the kitchen bench on stools with juice in front of them.

Buffy was dressed in shorts and a tank top with her hair pulled up in a high ponytail. She was cooking what looked like pancakes talking to the kids about their plans for the day.

Molly spotted him first. "Daddy!" Then Brodie saw him. "Daddy!" they yelled jumping down off their stools and running over towards him, and both flinging their little arms around his legs.

"Hey you two. What's up? You're all awake bright and early for a Saturday. What's the special occasion?" He said this with a wink to Buffy.

"It's our birthday Daddy." Said Molly seriously.

"Yeah and Buffy's cooking special birthday pancakes for us." Said Brodie.

"Birthday hey? Are you sure?" He asked them with a grin, then proceeded to tickle both of them.

"Yes Daddy!" they giggled together.

"Well we had better go and see if we can find any presents."

"Yeah!" the twins yelled excitedly in unison. They were jumping up and down clapping their hands together.

"Have we got time before breakfast Buffy?"

"Yep." She said looking at him with a big grin.

Angel pulled himself away from his children and walked over to Buffy. "Come on Daddy. We need to find presents." Called Molly.

"Soon Molly. First I need to say good morning to Buffy properly." Buffy was mesmerized by seeing him in the kitchen wearing only boxer shorts, in all the months she had been here he was always fully dressed when he came down in the mornings.

He walked over to Buffy. Wrapped his arms around her waist and bent her backwards to give her a long slow sensual kiss. Buffy was shocked and aroused all over again. She never expected him to kiss her in front of the children.

Truth be known she wasn't even sure whether he would want to remember last night. Obviously he was good with it.

"That's the best good morning I've had in a while. Ever actually." She said pulling back from him to turn and check on the pancakes.

Angel placed his hands on her shoulders and looked over at the pancakes. "M & M pancakes Buffy?"

"They're birthday pancakes remember?"

"Oh right."

"Come on Daddy."

"Ok, Ok. Now I think about it there may be something in the office. How about you both go and check. The children ran off to Angel's office to look for surprise's.

Angel turned back to Buffy. "I can't believe they're six. I still remember them being so tiny."

"Kids grow up fast."

"Buffy? Are you ok this morning? Not too sore I hope?"

"I'm fine Angel. Bit sore but that will pass."

"I was worried when I woke up and you were gone."

"I heard Molly and Brodie get up early. You've been working so hard all week, not to mention the lack of sleep last night," she said with a shy grin, "so we thought we would let you sleep in. We have a big day with the party and all."

"As long as you didn't run away from me?" He said pulling her back into his arms for another searing kiss.

"No Angel, never."

Angel had bought Brodie and Molly pushbikes for a present, Buffy had bought them a helmet each for the bikes. After breakfast Buffy and Angel took the kids to the park a block away to learn to ride them. Thank goodness training wheels were invented.

Molly and Brodie loved their bikes and were not happy about having to go home but Buffy had to get the party ready so they reluctantly agreed. Buffy had organized to have a party mid afternoon with all their friends from school. Then tonight Cordy, Doyle, Wes, Fred and Gunn were coming over for a barbeque.

Later that evening

The kid's party had just begun to wrap up. They had played heaps of games like pin the tail on the donkey, hide and seek, egg and spoon races and three legged races. Buffy wasn't sure if the kids were worn out but she knew she was.

Most of the moms and dads had turned up to collect their children. Angel and Buffy were ensuring that jackets, hats and party bags all went home with the right children.

At last there was only the four of them left. Buffy and Angel sat down on the outside lounge while Brodie and Molly continued to play with the toys they had received from their friends.

Cordy and Doyle walked out the back door and spotted the two adults. Cordy nudged Doyle and pointed to them. Hopefully this meant that those two had finally got it on. She knew they were going to be good for each other. She just needed to give Angel time to allow himself to move on.

"Where are my favorite niece and nephew?" She called. Buffy and Angel didn't bother to pull apart.

"Hey Cordy, Doyle," Buffy called from the couch.

Angel decided he had best get up and take the salad from his very pregnant step sister but he so didn't want to move from his position here with Buffy but he did. Leaning to kiss Buffy on the top of the head as he did.

"Hey Cordy, you didn't have to make anything. In your condition you should be resting."

"That's all I do Angel. Making a green salad isn't that hard."

"How are you doing with the pregnancy?" He asked taking the salad from her and kissing her hello on the cheek. "You look absolutely radiant." Not that she didn't normally look attractive, but since she had become pregnant she just glowed. She had had some morning sickness but luckily no to bad. You could tell she obviously enjoyed being pregnant.

Brodie and Molly ran up to their Aunt and Uncle. "Aunt Cordy, Uncle Doyle."

Doyle picked up Molly and gave her a big hug. "Happy Birthday sweetheart." He held out his hand to Brodie and he shook it. "Happy Birthday young man." Brodie just beamed at being treated more grown up. Molly didn't mind. She flung he little arms around his neck hugging him back.

"We have presents for you." Cordy and Doyle proceeded to help the little ones open and play with their presents.

"What do you kids say?"

"Thank you Aunt Cordy and Uncle Doyle?" They chorused.

The rest of the gang arrived, Fred, Gunn, Wesley and his new girlfriend Virginia. Angel eventually kicked the grill into gear and they had burgers and salad for dinner.

Buffy was in the kitchen putting a few things away in the kitchen before she went to get the children and put them to bed when the doorbell rang. Although it wasn't late she didn't think they were expecting anyone else. She went to get the door.

Opening the door she noticed a blonde dressed in figure hugging red dress. "Um Hello."

"Oh hi. I'm looking for Angel. Can I come in?" She said in sickly sweet little girl voice.

"Um, Sure. I'm Buffy by the way. And you are?" She looked slightly familiar but Buffy couldn't place her.

"I'm Darla Lockley. I'm Angel's sister-in-law. I've come to visit my niece and nephew for their birthdays." She held up a bag full of gifts.

"Oh well then come through. I was just about to put the kids to bed but I'm sure they would be happy to see their Aunt." Buffy showed her through the house and out onto the back patio where all the adults lounged enjoying some refreshments.

"Everyone look. Darla's here." Buffy announced expecting to see excitement from the gang. She couldn't actually remember anyone ever mentioning Darla but she must have not been paying attention.

Angel turned to face them and his expression was cold as ice. "Hello Darla. What did we do to deserve this visit?" His voice was hard as steel. Buffy was taken back. She looked at the other adults who, except for Virginia, had equal expression to Angel.

Darla walked over to Angel and bent to kiss him hello. Bending so he got a nice view of her clevage. He moved away from her. "Is that anyway to treat your sister-in-law Angel? I've come all this way to see my family and I even have gifts."

"Darla we haven't seen or heard from you in nearly four years. Why are you here?" Angel stood up towering over her.

"I just came to see my niece and nephew. Look Molly and Brodie," she said walking around Angel towards the children who were seated around the other side of the patio, "Aunty Darla bought you some birthday presents."

Molly and Brodie gave each other blank stares then looked to Buffy, who was by now at Angel's side with a bewildered look on her face, and Angel. "Who is she Daddy?" Asked Molly.

"She is your mom's sister." He said to the twins with a softer voice that what he had been speaking to Darla with. "It's time for you two to go up to bed now. Buffy will take you up." He looked down to Buffy with eyes that pleaded to go with him on this.

"Ok munchkins. Say goodnight and thank you to everyone." Said Buffy. Molly and Brodie stood up. They walked around Darla giving her quite a wide berth and said goodnight and thank you to all the adults.

"Angel? What are you doing? I came all this way to see them and your sending them to bed. How could you?" Darla pleaded to him.

"Darla they do not even know you. You haven't been in contact with us. We didn't know you were coming and the children have had a big day. It's way past their bed time."

Darla noticed Buffy and Angel's demenor with each other and guessed at a relationship between them. This was not how her plan was supposed to go.

"You're just going to let your two-bit girlfriend take them away from their Aunt. Kate would not be impressed to see this. You turned the children against Kate, now you are turning them against me."

Angel turned to Buffy, Molly and Brodie. "Off to bed you two. I'll be up in a little while to tuck you in."

"Can we have a story tonight Daddy?" asked Molly looking worriedly.

"Sure you can. You pick out a book and if I'm not there when your ready Buffy can start and I'll finish it off when I get there." He watched Buffy and his children walk through the back door and into the house. He slowly turned back to Darla.

"Darla you have no right coming in here and telling me how to raise MY children. Sadly Kate is no longer with us but that doesn't give you the right to waltz back in here now and demand rights. As far as my and Kate's relationship you know exactly what happened towards the end. Don't try and change the facts now Darla. Also Buffy is not a 'two-bit' anything and if I hear you say another word against her you will not be allowed near the children ever again. Not that I need to explain my self to you but for your information Buffy is Molly and Brodie's nanny and she is also my girlfriend. I'm not going to discuss this with you anymore tonight. Please leave my house and if you wish to return then call and arrange something."

Darla stood there shocked. In her mind this had played out quite differently.

After Darla left the others stood up ready to go. "We might hit the road man." Said Gunn.

"Angel?" said Cordy placing her hand on his arm. The others all started moving towards the house to take their leave.

"It's ok Cordy. I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yep. You go home with that husband of yours and take care of yourself."

"Angel. I think you need to tell Buffy everything."

"I dunno Cordy. Buffy and I have just started something and don't think I can."

"Angel. Buffy cares deeply for you, I can tell. If you want a relationship with her then you need to be honest with her."

"Cordy. I don't think telling her how I let my marriage fail is anyway to start a new relationship. If I couldn't make it work with Kate what right have I got to start anything with Buffy anyway. I should stop it before it goes any further. She deserves a nice young guy who she has a chance of happiness with. Not some old guy with way too much baggage."

"Angel you are not old. Your 31. Besides it's up to Buffy to decide. Tell her and let her make up her own mind. Besides you did not let your marriage fail. Kate played a pretty big part also. "

"How could she love me? Kate couldn't."

"Angel just tell her. Let her make her own decision. She may just surprise you. Buffy also has 'baggage' as you so call it. You both need to be open and honest with each other."

"I know she told me about Riley."

"Well there you go. She obviously trusts you to tell you that. I was a really difficult time for her. Give her the same curtosy she gave you. Let her decide if she wants to continue this relationship once she has all the facts."

"Do you really think she might understand?"

"Give her a chance. I'm going home now so you can go talk to her. I love you, you know. You are the best brother a girl could ask for."

"Thanks Cordy. I love you too. Now lets go find that husband of yours. I'd just put money on the fact he is in to the left over birthday cake." He put his arm around her shoulders and escorted her into the house.

Later

Angel went upstairs once all the visitors had left. He found Buffy just getting the kids to bed. They were all freshly showered and in their pj's.

"Hey Daddy. We're going to read my new fairy book." Said Molly spotting Angel standing in the doorway.

"Oh Fairy's. My favorite." Angel sat on Molly's bed, Buffy on Brodies, after they had tucked them in and read them a bedtime story.

Buffy sat there half listening. She was still thinking about their visitor. She didn't understand what had happened. The kids had asked her a few questions but she had no answers for them. Maybe Angel would tell her later.

When Angel finished the book he looked up and both kids were fast asleep. He stood up and bent to kiss each child goodnight before ushering Buffy out into the hallway.

"Buffy we need to talk. Downstairs?"

"Ok"

Once downstairs Buffy sat at the kitchen table and Angel grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses. Handing Buffy a glass of wine he sat down opposite her at the table.

"Buffy I need to start by apologizing for last night. I should never have."

Buffy cut him off realising he obviously regretted what happened between them. This morning he seemed fine with it. Maybe his seeing Darla and her reminding him about Kate had changed his mind. "Oh so you regret what happened between us?"

"No Buffy. Please just let me finish." Angel stood up running both hands through his hair. He was not able to sit while telling this. He was restless and needed to move. He started to pace around the kitchen.

"Angel I'm sorry. Please continue." Buffy really had no idea what was going on now.

"Buffy I'm not sorry we made love. It was amazing." He turned back to face her. Bracing himself with the chair. Could he open up to this woman? Would she hear his torrid tail and turn and run? Did they deserve a chance to find out? Cordy was right. Buffy had to chose whether she wanted to continue this relationship once she had all the facts.

"I need to tell you that I'm in love with you." Buffy's head snapped up from where she had been studying her fingernails very closely.

"Angel, I"

"No Buffy. Please don't say anything till you know the whole story." She nodded her agreement.

"I think I fell in love with you the moment I saw you, talked to you, it took till last night when I found you here terrified to realise that I wouldn't let anything happen to you Buffy. What I am sorry about is starting a relationship with you before you knew the full story of my marriage." Angel paused and sat down. He took a large drink of dutch courage to help him open up.

"Kate and I met in high school. We started dating when we were 17. When we left school we moved in together. She joined the police force and I went to college here at UC Sunnydale to do law. Everything was great. When we were 20 we got married. I quit college. Law wasn't for me so I got my P. I. Licence and started Angel Investigations with Gunn, Wesley and Doyle. We had been married for a couple of years when Kate found out she was pregnant. It was a big surprise as Kate was on the pill and we always used condoms – except once. Kate was adamant about birth control as she wasn't keen on kids as she wanted to have a career. I hadn't really thought about it too much to be honest but when she told me I was over the moon. I thought I had a great life ahead of me with a loving wife and now a child. Kate was not in the least impressed. She was bought up Catholic and even though we lived together before we were married, thank god abortion was out of the question. She blamed me. Said if I had really loved her I wouldn't have gotten her into this situation. She was put on desk duty straight away and this only lead to her unhappiness. She loved being a police officer and had been taking her exams to become a detective." Angel stood and began to pace the kitchen again.

"She moved into the spare bedroom that is now yours and wouldn't let me near her. Finding out we were having twins didn't make her any happier to say the least. I tried everything to make it easier on her. I got the nursery ready, bought all the baby gear we would need but she hated being pregnant. The bigger she got the more she hated me for it. When the twins were born she didn't want to have much to do with them. She refused to even breast feed them when we got home from the hospital. Cordy was a great help and Darla came to stay. I thought family might be able to get though to her but they both hated me after that. I tried to get her to see a therapist thinking she must have post-natal depression but she wouldn't go and see anyone. She went back to work six weeks after they were born and barely even noticed them after that. She continued to live here but it was like, I dunno, it was like she wasn't a part of the family. Cordy would come and look after them during the day and I would be here at night. They were so beautiful and tiny, I can't imagine how she couldn't love them. Maybe she did in her own way. On their second birthday she told me she was leaving us. Said she didn't love me anymore and that I had let her down. Said she", he paused taking a deep breathe, "said she couldn't be with me or the kids anymore. Said I had ruined it by getting her pregnant with 'them'. She couldn't even use their names, just called them 'them'. Don't get me wrong Buffy, I never, ever, regretted having the twins but I do regret making her so unhappy. Two days later she was killed on duty. She had become a detective on the drug squad 18 months before and was shot and died instantly on a raid." Angel let out a big weary breathe. He couldn't believe he had managed to get that all out. He had tears streaming down his face by now and so did Buffy. He moved back to the table and sat down. "So you see Buffy I should have told you all this. I don't want to hurt you but I probably will. I managed to make Kate hate me and I don't want to do that to you. To let you down like I did her."

Buffy stood up and moved around the table and sat on Angel's lap. She put her hands up to his face and wiped his tears away. She kissed him on each cheek. "Angel, there is no way you could let me down. I love you too. It took me a long time to realise it but I do. Last night was magical. After Riley tried to rape me the thought of another guy touching me would turn me cold. You were the first man I have wanted to touch me and believe me when I say I never imagined making love could be so wonderful. Don't get me wrong I have muscles today that ache that I didn't even know I had, but it was worth it. Angel hearing about Kate doesn't change my mind about wanting my life to be with you, Molly and Brodie."

Angel looked into her eyes and believed that she really did love him. Could they possibly make a go of this relationship? The children adored her. Besides Cordelia, she was the only other mother figure they had known. Darla had played with them a bit after they were born but the novelty had soon worn off.

"Angel if you give us a chance we can be happy together. We could be a family. We don't need to rush anything. We just take our time and get to know each other better but I have good feeling about this. You just need to trust me that we can do this."

He looked at her and said very quietly, "I'd like that. I'd like that a lot."

She leaned up and kissed him and he kissed her back. It was a soft kiss that held promise for the future.

"Buffy, you are the only one beside Cordy and Doyle that know the truth. The others know we were not happy but do not know the full story."

She knew what he was trying to tell her. The kids didn't know that their mother didn't love them and there was no need for them to ever find out.

"I understand Angel but what about Darla? What is she doing here now if you haven't seen her for years? And why was she not around?"

"Darla blamed me for Kate's death. She said at the funeral that I killed Kate by making her so miserable. We never heard from her after that. Why she turned up today I don't know. I need to talk to her away form Molly and Brodie. I don't want to get her too far offside. She may retaliate by telling them, I'm not sure. She is their Aunt and maybe it took her some time to get over her only sister dying. They were close especially after her parents died just after we left school, she was all she had left. Tomorrow I will call her and talk to her. Hopefully she just wants to be part of their lives and if so we'll go from there."

"Ok but no more bad thoughts for tonight. I am taking you to bed as you need to rest." She stood up and held her hand out to him. He stood, took her hand and they walked up the stairs to his room where they lay down in each others arms, fully clothed just holding each other. Buffy rubbed her hand up and down his back in the same soothing motion he had to her the night before. He finally fell asleep and she then snuggled into his embrace and followed him into a deep slumber.

The next morning

Buffy and Angel were woken by the twins climbing onto the bed in Angel's room.

"Daddy? Why is Buffy asleep in your room?" Asked an inquisitive Molly.

"Good morning sweetie. Why is she here? Well, um," he stumbled, looked over at Buffy and gave her a little smile, "Well, um she's my girlfriend."

"Oh Ok."

"Is that ok with you two?"

"Are you our mom now Buffy?"

"Let's just take it one day at a time, hey?" asked Angel of his children.

Buffy agreed. She loved Angel and wanted a future with him but best to know it will work before kids get more attached by calling her mom but she hoped one day they would.


End file.
